


A Sticky Situation

by anywh3r3y0uwant2g0



Series: SPOOKY OMENS 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, Like super light, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0/pseuds/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0
Summary: When Crowley wakes up and finds Aziraphale gone from their bed, with candles all over the bedroom, he is instantly curious about what the angel is doing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: SPOOKY OMENS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys! So I wanted to do something for Halloween, but I didn't want to fully dedicate myself to a single prompt list, so I looked at a bunch and I chose a few to do! The prompt for this time was "Making/putting up decorations." Also, as you can see it's already kind of the middle of October so I have a feeling I'm still going to be posting these after Spooky Season technically ends... so... yeah! I hope you enjoy <3

Crowley awoke to an empty bed. This wasn’t particularly unusual, as Aziraphale often got distracted by thoughts of other things he could be doing around the shop and left for periods of time in the middle of the night. He always returned eventually. And, whenever he found Crowley had woken up when he was gone, he got this huge smile on his face and walked a little faster to lessen the distance between their bodies as quick as you like (the angel was very fond of cuddling). Well, Crowley supposed he didn’t actually know if this only happened when the angel found him awake. He could very well be just as excited to see his still slumbering serpent awaiting his presence as he was when he found him with half-opened eyes and a sleepy smile. 

But, yes, Crowley waking up alone was not uncommon. What was uncommon was for him to wake up to a room lit dimly by candles. He had a brief moment of terror that he somehow got transported back in time, but when he saw his phone charging on the nightstand he relaxed considerably. 

“What in the Nine Circles of Hell has gotten into you, Aziraphale?” he muttered as he sat up, intent on finding the angel and hearing whatever all this was about. 

He hissed as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floorboards of the flat above the bookshop. He never got out of bed this early. He almost considered going back into the warmth of the covers, but he was far too curious about the angel’s strange behavior (and slightly concerned, if he was being completely honest).

He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, in hopes that he may be able to see a bit better in the hallway, which was lit by more candles than the bedroom had been. It didn’t help that much, and he walked on muscle memory to the stairs. 

“Angel, what’s all this ab-AAAAAAA! AZIRAPHALE!!” Crowley shrieked as something slightly sticky and very itchy wound itself all around him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to wriggle out of whatever this was. 

“Oh my! Oh no!” Crowley heard Aziraphale’s concerned voice and then heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. He felt Aziraphale’s arms wrap around him. “I’m so sorry, darling!” Aziraphale said, guiding him into the hallway and away from the precipice that was the top of the staircase. 

“Get it off! _Please_ get it off!” Crowley flailed. 

Crowley awoke to an empty bed. This wasn’t particularly unusual, as Aziraphale often got distracted by thoughts of other things he could be doing around the shop and left for periods of time in the middle of the night. He always returned eventually. And, whenever he found Crowley had woken up when he was gone, he got this huge smile on his face and walked a little faster to lessen the distance between their bodies as quick as you like (the angel was very fond of cuddling). Well, Crowley supposed he didn’t actually know if this only happened when the angel found him awake. He could very well be just as excited to see his still slumbering serpent awaiting his presence as he was when he found him with half-opened eyes and a sleepy smile. 

But, yes, Crowley waking up alone was not uncommon. What was uncommon was for him to wake up to a room lit dimly by candles. He had a brief moment of terror that he somehow got transported back in time, but when he saw his phone charging on the nightstand he relaxed considerably. 

“What in the Nine Circles of Hell has gotten into you, Aziraphale?” he muttered as he sat up, intent on finding the angel and hearing whatever all this was about. 

He hissed as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floorboards of the flat above the bookshop. He never got out of bed this early. He almost considered going back into the warmth of the covers, but he was far too curious about the angel’s strange behavior (and slightly concerned, if he was being completely honest).

He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, in hopes that he may be able to see a bit better in the hallway, which was lit by more candles than the bedroom had been. It didn’t help that much, and he walked on muscle memory to the stairs. 

“Angel, what’s all this ab-AAAAAAA! AZIRAPHALE!!” Crowley shrieked as something slightly sticky and very itchy wound itself all around him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to wriggle out of whatever this was. 

“Oh my! Oh no!” Crowley heard Aziraphale’s concerned voice and then heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. He felt Aziraphale’s arms wrap around him. “I’m so sorry, darling!” Aziraphale said, guiding him into the hallway and away from the precipice that was the top of the staircase. 

“Get it off! Please get it off!” Crowley flailed. 

“Oh, right!” Aziraphale snapped and Crowley’s body was free from the itchy sensation. “There you are, love,” he smiled at him. “I apologize, I’m afraid it slipped my mind that we would actually be _using_ the stairs. The fake cobwebs have been useful in the past to ensure that no customers attempt to venture up there, but-”

“Angel,” Crowley interrupted, eyes wide, looking as though he was trying very hard not to scream some more. “Fake cobwebs, candles?? What the _fuck_ is all of this _for?!”_

“Er…” Aziraphale suddenly looked sheepish, glancing down at the pile of white fuzzy stuff that had been stuck around Crowley moments ago. “Halloween decorations?” he spoke the statement as a question. 

“Halloween- angel it’s still September! And you don’t even like Halloween that much!” Crowley said incredulously. 

“Well, yes, it is still _technically_ September, but I was planning on having the shop closed today to set up so that _when_ it’s October it will be fully decorated!” the angel said, excitement more than apparent.

Crowley was still struggling to understand _why_ Aziraphale was so bloody excited for a holiday he’d never shown so much interest for in the past. Sure, he loved Halloween night, when he could witness lots of joy and hand out (and eat) lots of candy, but he also complained to Crowley every year about how he “had to intervene on _three_ separate eggings! _Three!!!”_ And he had never decorated the shop this early _or_ to this extent. He even decorated the flat above the shop for someone’s sake!

“But was it really necessary to decorate the flat, angel? No one’s gonna see that!” by now Crowley was coming down from his previous hysteria but was still feeling fairly disgruntled. 

Aziraphale looked away from the demon, the smile slipping off his face. “I-I suppose not,” he replied softer, sounding disheartened. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what- what?” Crowley tried to ask, feeling alarmed again, placing his hands on either side of the angel’s face. 

Aziraphale returned his eyes to the demon’s and gave him a weak smile. “It’s nothing,” he answered Crowley’s badly communicated question, placing his hands over the demon’s that were still resting on his face. “It’s rather early for you to be up anyhow!” he said after a glance at the clock on the wall. “Would you like to go back to bed? I’ll come with,” the angel offered.

“I- no!” Crowley said, louder than he needed to. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in surprise “Angel,” he started over, determined to get his question out properly so that Aziraphale couldn’t avoid it. “Why are you decorating for Halloween?” 

Aziraphale blushed, turning away from Crowley and out of his grasp, now holding his hands down by his waist. “I-I-I- it’s nothing, really- I mean- it’s just- well- heh- it’s silly- ah… erm… well, what I mean to say is…” the demon raised his eyebrows at the stuttering angel expectantly. After a moment Aziraphale breathed in, breathed out. Breathed in again, and said, “Er… ‘Big spooky fan, you?’”

Crowley’s eyes widened in realization. Aziraphale was decorating like this for _him._ Because of something he’d said in passing! The demon felt extremely honoured by this bit of evidence that showed just how deep Aziraphale’s love for him really was. He knew Aziraphale cared about him (of course) and… well, he said he loved him, didn’t he? Crowley was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around that one. But this was further proof! He knew Aziraphale often liked to use words to express his love but sometimes Crowley better understood it with actions. And, of course, the angel was happy to oblige him, to make his love into something he did _and_ said, but this… Crowley had mentioned the spooky thing _ages_ ago! He had mostly forgotten about it himself, and it meant so much to him that Aziraphale had cared to remember.

However, he did not express any of this in the slightest, as he was now far too flustered to even consider forming words.

And his silence was decidedly _not_ easing Aziraphale’s nerves. “I know, I know. It’s too much. A bit stupid of me really…” he trailed off with an awkward laugh. Crowley was still just staring at him, golden eyes very, very wide. “I’ll er- I’ll go take it down. Well, some of it at least,” he said, turning for the stairs with his shoulders sagging in disappointment. 

Finally (seriously, _finally_ as in ‘not a moment too soon’), Crowley moved his attention back into the world. “Wait, no, angel!” Aziraphale froze where he was at the top of the stairs. 

“Yes?” he asked with his back still to Crowley, sounding hesitant. 

The demon walked over to the angel, standing one stair below him to face him. He reached up and caressed his slightly pink cheek and the angel leaned into the touch. “I _love_ the decorations,” Crowley said, looking into Aziraphale’s eyes that were glimmering with joy once more.

“Oh, really?” he asked, looking to their feet as he shyly began to regain his excited demeanor. 

“Yes!” Crowley said emphatically. 

Aziraphale giggled. “I’m very glad,” he said with an extremely wide smile. 

Crowley went up onto his tiptoes to peck the angel’s cheek and saw him wiggle happily as he drew back.”What were you putting up when I got trapped in the cobweb?” Crowley asked with a smirk. 

Aziraphale giggled slightly at the memory. “Well, I was actually making _another_ cobweb decoration and preparing to make the ghosts… would you like to help?” he grinned at him, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Sure, angel,” he said and started down the stairs, legs looking as disjointed as ever, but carrying him smoothly nonetheless. 

“Splendid!” Aziraphale called behind him. He quickly hurried down and guided Crowley to his little workspace with a gentle hand on the small of his back. The table that usually held a multitude of books had been cleared just for assembling the decorations and now held a mess of knick-knacks in many different stages in the creation process. 

“Ah, yes!” Aziraphale said, practically vibrating with excitement. “This-” he picked up three sticks that were being held together to form a star shape by a bundle of string tied around their centers- “is my next cobweb! Much less sticky than the one you, unfortunately, ran into,” he said with a breathy giggle. “I’m planning on putting it on the outside of the door to the shop like a wreath and- oh! This-” he gestured to a tub filled with some cloudy solution- “is the liquid starch! You can use this to make the ghosts!” he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. He seemed almost more excited about these decorations than he got about his magic act.

“Oh, I see,” Crowley lied. He had no clue how he was supposed to make a ghost out of what looked like heavily watered-down milk, but where there’s a will, there’s a way. Especially when it’s Aziraphale’s will. 

“Isn’t it marvelous?” his eyes glittered and Crowley found himself having to swallow down some sappy words. 

“Mm. Marvelous,” he repeated instead. 

Aziraphale beamed at him for a second longer than necessary and proceeded to snap right back into action. “So! To make the ghosts you can take these bits of cheesecloth- I already cut them to size, so no need to worry about that- just get them nice and wet in the starch, place them over here-” Aziraphale trotted over to a styrofoam ball sitting on a stick and draped the damp fabric over it- “and voila! Ghost! Well, you’ll actually need to dry them with one of those er… hair fans…” 

“A blow dryer?” Crowley couldn’t help the smirk that grew upon his face at Aziraphale’s lack of knowledge in modern appliances. 

“Yes! I assume you have one upstairs in the bathroom…?” he asked.

“Er- yeah- ye-yeah I… yeah,” Crowley managed. He was still new to the domestic life they had started in the bookshop. Not that he didn’t love it with every fiber of his being, just… it still felt a bit… unreal. Just hard to believe, that’s all. Every time he remembered this was their life, together, fully on their own side, well… who could blame him for feeling a bit dumbstruck?

“Excellent,” Aziraphale smiled softly up at him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. They stayed like that for a moment- maybe a few moments. Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s dazzlingly blue eyes and physically felt himself melt at all the love he saw shining in them.

“Oh! Er…” Aziraphale says, seeming to remember himself. He starts frantically fiddling with items on the table. “A-a-a-and once the ghosts have dried you can glue these on them,” he picks up a handful of black paper ovals. “Eyes, so they can er- so they can see!” he rambles anxiously before beginning to sloppily continue his progress on the cobweb wreath. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley starts, the angel freezing at the sincerity in his voice. “You can… y’know… we’re allowed to be… affectionate…” he trails off, and it takes every last iota of the willpower he has not to make awkward noises in the back of his throat. 

“I know that,” Aziraphale says, with a sheepish grin. “Believe me I do. I just… I’m still so used to… _longing_ for you from afar and- well- heh, old habits die hard, especially when they’ve been perfected for thousands of years,” he smiles that slightly embarrassed smile of his, and Crowley finds that he doesn’t have any willpower left to stop himself from gently cupping the angel’s face in his hand. 

“Is this- do you mind if I-?” he asks, because he- he feels he can’t be sure and he never wants to make Aziraphale even slightly uncomfortable. 

“Not at all,” the angel breathes, as he goes up onto his tiptoes. 

Their lips meet. They’ve done this before. Dozens of times now. But it always feels as spectacular and new as the first time it happened, somewhere between Berkley Square and The Ritz. 

When they pull apart, Aziraphale’s lips continue to chase after Crowley’s and they’re both breathing a little harder than they had been. 

Crowley’s grinning at the way his angel’s pupils are blown up to enormous proportions. He’s sure his are just as obvious, but it makes his heart flutter nonetheless. 

“‘Guess I’ll go get the hair dryer then,” Crowley says, with his voice a tad deeper than usual.

“Y-yes, that sounds jolly good,” says Aziraphale, still a bit dazed. He smiles to himself as he watches Crowley head up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! If you liked that, please leave a comment or kudos, they always brighten my day :D Thank you for reading <3


End file.
